


It's Gonna Get Better,I Promise

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by I Need U (Music Video), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Past Child Abuse, Poverty, Protective Pack, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: The boys of the Bangtan Household's daily routine.





	It's Gonna Get Better,I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of the Bangtan Household's daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas-Seokjin,Yoongi,Jungkook  
> Beta-Taehyung  
> Omegas-Hoeseok,Namjoon,Jimin

**6:30 AM**

Seokjin wakes up first.He always does.That's how things have always been.He wakes up to cook breakfeast for the others because the others weren't the best cooks.

Sometimes,when they have enough money saved up,he gets them donuts or cinnamon rolls.But regardless he's always the first to wake up.

Taehyung wakes up next.Grumbling about his coffee.Seokjin then makes him plop down on a couch to wait,still half asleep.

Jungkook will wake up soon after,a bit more awake,demanding his breakfeast be served.Seokjin will always tell him 'be patient' and reluctintly,he will be.

He'll then sit down on the couch and will demand cuddles from his half asleep hyung.No matter how he's feeling Taehyung,being the ever sweet beta he was,can never refuse him.

Namjoon's always next.No matter how tired the omega is,he always happily greets Seokjin with a kiss on the cheek and a cheerful,"Good morning Alpha."Seokjin will always kiss him back and reply,"Good morning my sweet omega."They've always done it,must to the disgust of the others in their household. 

Jimin's follows him soon after with a call of 'Jungkookieeee' and an scent of cinnamon that fills the room. 

 


End file.
